thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiram Flaversham
Hiram Flaversham is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Billy Connolly, Hiram is (MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON) Appearance A bit on the short side, & thin. Has tan fur, jolly brown eyes, a black nose, curvy pink ears, & a bucktooth. Wears an olive-green apron, dark-green trousers, a white shirt with a starched collar & rolled-up sleeves, a red bow-tie, shiny black shoes, & glasses that are too big for his head. Family * Nathaniel Flaversham (brother) * Miriam Flaversham (sister) * Leesha Hayes (sister) * Billy Flaversham (brother-in-law) * Charlotte Flaversham (sister-in-law) * Gordon Hayes (brother-in-law) * Malcolm Flaversham (father) * Kayley Flaversham (mother) * Olivia Flaversham (daughter) * Arden Flaversham (daughter) * Cousin Timmy Flaversham (nephew) * Cousin Tina Flaversham (niece) * Cousin Samantha Flaversham (niece) * Doug Hayes (nephew) * Fran Hayes (niece) * Russell Hayes (nephew) * Wendy Hayes (niece) Biography Hiram Flaversham was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, on September 2, 1862, to Malcolm Flaversham and his wife Kayley. Hiram was a very well-mannered child indeed, always offering to share his toys with his big brother Nathaniel and big sisters Leesha and Miriam & acting on his best behavior. Paxton Flaversham was a master toymaker, & Hiram was fascinated by his father's craft. At the age of 22, shortly after graduating from Edinburgh College with a degree in Toymaking, Hiram, Ntahniel, Leesha, & Miriam bid "goodbye" to their parents, & left for London in 1884, where they moved to separate locations. Hiram set up his toymaking shop, & soon, he had enough money to support himself & his young girlfriend Virginia, whom he met about a year after moving to London. Hiram & Virginia fell deeper & deeper in love, until finally, in fall of 1889, Hiram proposed to her at one of Queen Mousetoria’s royal balls. A delighted Karen said “yes”, & the two were wed, having 2 daughters, Ardenand Olivia (who was born 3 years after Arden), whom Hiram watched over after Virginia was killed in a tragic accident 2 years after their marriage. For a while after his wife’s death, Hiram fell into a deep depression that took another year to get out of. Finally, in early 1896, Hiram reopened his store, & started making toys again (with the help of Arden and Olivia). On June 19, 1897, after 8-year-old Arden ran away from home, Hiram had been a single father for over a year, & now he was celebrating Olivia’s 5th birthday on his own. The event wasn’t bitter, however—Olivia & her dad had a marvelous day together. However, that night, after Olivia had opened Hiram’s present, a demonic fiend, Fidget, burst inside the toy shop, whisking the toymaker away. Olivia looked all over the city for her father, but in vain... ...not knowing that he had been kidnapped by Professor Ratigan, the World’s Greatest Criminal Mind, & forced to build a robot clone of Queen Mousetoria with his marvelous inventing skills. Under the threat that his daughter would die if he didn’t do as the young crime lord requested, Hiram had no choice but to partake in this “monstrous” scheme, against his will. Hiram spent a whole night & day working on the Mousetoria robot, until his work was suddenly interrupted...when Olivia was taken to his prisoner’s cell! Hiram immediately went to embrace his daughter, but just as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her, Olivia was dragged away & stuffed into a big green bottle. Hiram was once again threatened with his daughter’s life, & he soon got back to work. About an hour later, Hiram had finished with the robot, & had given it to Ratigan, who put it in a giant box. Hiram was just about to get Olivia out of the bottle, when suddenly, he was bound & gagged, & dragged into a great big dirigible. Hiram couldn’t bear to watch as he floated further & further away from his daughter... The next thing Hiram knew, he was in Buckingham Palace, operating the Mousetoria robot as it ordered the thug-guards to arrest the real Queen, who was immediately carried down the hall. Hiram then went behind the stage in the palace’s auditorium, where the robot—via his speaking device—addressed to thousands of mice that she would be abdicating the throne & marrying Ratigan, who came out in sparkling robes & jewels. Just then, Hiram felt a little arm tugging on his coat sleeve. He turned around to find Olivia jumping into his arms & hugging him! Father & daughter embraced for what seemed like forever, as Olivia’s new friends, Basil & Dr. Dawson, helped Queen Mousetoria, now free, tie up the thugs with rope. Just then, Basil came out, & picked a fight with Ratigan. Soon, everyone joined in, including Hiram. The micefolk were so busy rebelling against the thugs that they didn’t notice Fidget break free & kidnap Olivia once again. Hiram, Basil, & Dawson immediately went outside & constructed a hot-air balloon, which they used to follow Ratigan. After a lengthy battle on the top of Big Ben, Olivia, Hiram, & Arden were reunited once more, & after a lengthy trip to Scotland, moved in with Basil & Dawson to start a new life after Hiram’s toymaking business began to fail. Now, when he’s not living with his extended family at Lower 221B Baker Street, Hiram can still be seen working at his toy shop, which has managed to stay in business. As one of Mouse London’s most beloved toymakers, Hiram Flaversham is a most kind & gentle sort, always wanting to share his gifts with the world & make friends with everyone he meets. The jolly, youthful, red-haired benevolent enjoys the company of children, & will do anything to see them smile, especially his beloved daughters Olivia and Arden. A sunny optimist, he views the world through rose-tinted glasses & faces any challenges that come along with a cheerful grin. Though very defensive over certain things & ever eager to speak his mind, Hiram is even-tempered & overly calm in the heat of passion; he only uses his excellent fighting skills to defend the lives of his family, friends, & himself. This good-natured toymaker is a noble spirit, with the heart of a knight, the wisdom of a monk, & the happy qualities of a clown. All of these characteristics earn Hiram a place in the hearts of his family, as well as the many rodents of London. Hiram Flaversham is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Industrious, merry, caring, watchful. Fursonal Information Likes Toymaking, reading, toys & games, singing, dancing, music, inventing, earning money, spending time with his daughters, children, everything fun, going on adventures. Dislikes Villains, scoundrels, having his daughters (especially Olivia) harmed, Martin Loveless, being told to stop singing or dancing, rude behavior, being fired, mean people, nothing fun, the colors grey & black, when students are expelled from school for two weeks, seeing children who are sad. Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent toymaker & woodworker; plays the bagpipes well; is a great singer; is also a great inventor. Pastimes & Hobbies Making toys, reading, visiting relatives, singing, dancing, shopping for toys & games, inventing, listening to music, visiting children, spending time with his daughters, going on adventures. Prized Possessions His toys & games, his toymaking tools, his phonograph, his paints, his books, his bagpipes. Favorite Things Toymaking, reading, toys & games, singing, dancing, music, inventing, earning money, everything fun, children, visiting relatives, going on adventures. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Working in his toy shop at the corner of Walnut & Crown; also with his family at Lower 221B Baker Street. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Hi. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered A few physical injuries, the common childhood illnesses. Extracurricular His favorite cheese is cheddar; comes from the clan of Porter; his most favorite food is haggis; once considered a career as a painter; his car is a green Mousarati; once won a bagpipes-playing contest at the age of 9. Noted Accomplishments Has managed to win the hearts of millions with his marvelous toymaking skills; helped put Martin Loveless in jail for child endangerment; has rescued Mouse London from danger on numerous occasions; has helped Basil Of Baker Street solve many of his cases. Fanfics Featuring Hiram Flaversham * "Fidget’s Story" * "Ratigan’s Story" * "The Great Mouse Detective" * "The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning" * "The Baker Street Family Chronicles" * "Ratigan To The Rescue" * "Nightmares" * "The Hound Of The Wickervilles" * "My One True Love" * "Framed" * "Heaven’s Light, Hell’s Fire" * "The Key To Your Future" * "From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street" * "The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street" * "When The Roads Are Smooth Again" * "Rainbow Bridge" * "The Power Of One" * "Hello, Livvy!" * "Family Mouse" * "Around The World In A Week" * "The Glamorous Life" * "God Save The Queen" * "The Winds Of Change" * "Only Time" * "Baker Street Tales" * "100 Themes" Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Hiram Flaversham * "Welcome to Flaversham’s Toys! What’ll you have?" * "Oh, there, there, there, my Bairn! I’m all right...Oh, I was so worried about my little girl!" * "You won’t lay a finger on my daughters!" * "A happy heart is always better than a full purse!" * "Thank you, do come again!" * "I love you so much, Olivia." * "I love you too, Arden." Songs Performed by Hiram Flaversham To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History None. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Anglicans Category:Widowed characters Category:Characters with children Category:Toymakers Category:Inventors Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs